A Little Something
by MostAwesomeTDFan
Summary: Just a little treat for you all! You can thank DeathByaCookie for this, they got me in a good mood!
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I've had. You, the readers, come up with ideas. You send them to me via PM or review. Then, I pick some of my favorites and type them up in a chapter and publish it. Just a little treat for my lovely viewers.**

**Since this is my** **first**** time with this, I've made up one. In the future, you guys'll choose the plot. Enjoy!**

Harold stood by the window, looking out on the place he used to call home. Home. It used to give a sense of security, but now all it gives is confusion. What is home? That is our question.

The streets were chaos, full of people fleeing for their lives, oblivious to the teen watching silently. Harold noticed everything that they didn't. Why were they so frantic?

And Harold watched, laughing as they died in their worry. How restricting it is to be frantic.

* * *

As Lindsay was walking through the mall, everyone stared. When she was at the pool, everyone stared. One day she got tired of the staring and slapped everyone who stared at her.

Tyler started to stare at Lindsay, his girlfriend. "Hey!" He shouted, as she slapped him in the face. "Only my boyfriend, Tyler is allowed to stare at me!" She shouted. "But..." Tyler stammered. "No buts.".

Izzy then walked up to Lindsay. "Hey babe." She said, smirking at Tyler. He growled.

* * *

**This is kind of what it would look like, only with a few more stories. Keep the suggestions coming, but don't forget to give feedback too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I didn't get many suggestions, so I'll have to make some plots up myself. But don't worry, I've got quite a few things up my sleeve!**

**Shoutouts:**

* * *

**DeathByaCookie: The person who inspired me to write all this.**

**Heroi Oscura: My second reviewer, and the only person who gave a suggestion.**

**My friends, Eleanor, Quinn, and Noah: It's their birthdays! Wish them happy birthday and I'll tell them you said it.**

**However, you clicked on this to read about the TD characters, not my friend's birthdays, so here's the fic!**

* * *

Noah needed some help. Unfortunately for him, the only person capable of helping him was Izzy. He called her up.

"Hey, Izzy, this is-". " Noah! I've been expecting you." Izzy replied creepily. "So, I expect you know what I want?". " Yeah. I'm right here!". Izzy hopped out of Noah's cupboard. "What the hell, Izzy!?" Noah shouted. Honestly, that girl..

"Ready to go?" Izzy asked with a grin. "Sure thing" Noah replied with a sigh. They climbed into Noah's beaten up Ford and started the engine. Izzy started laughing like a maniac as soon as they pulled out of the driveway.

"What the hell is so freaking funny!?" Noah snapped after five minutes of annoying laughter.

"Just look." She replied, showing her phone. On the screen was a video of Geoff and Bridgette... Er... You know...

"What the fuck, Izzy!?" Noah screamed. "Footage from the spy cameras I have installed in everyone's homes." She said. "Izzy, you're worse than Sierra." Noah said, shaking his head.

When they arrived at the park, it was dark out, and they could see Trent, Harold, Lindsay, Brick, and Cody playing on the plaground. Brick looked like he was whining, Harold had lost his glasses (He was holding them), Trent was looking like he was demented, Lindsay was trying to push a toy truck up the twisty slide, and Cody was shooting baskets in the corner.

"Izzy... How do I do this? I want to approach him the right way...".

"Bribe him with this!" Izzy shouted, holding up a candy bar. "Get him in the car!".

Noah walked up to Cody and showed him the candy. He threw it in the car. " Fetch, boy!" Noah shouted. Cody sprinted into the car and shut the door.

"Haha!" Izzy shouted and drove away. "Wait! Izzy!" Noah called after her. He watched as she drove away. He picked up his cell. "Hello, this is Noah Mendietta. May I talk with my insurance consultant?"...

* * *

Owen was satisfied. He had just had a giant burrito. Now, he had to shit. He ran to the bathroom in the Mexican resteraunt and sighed.

But just as he was about to plop his ass down on the toilet seat, Izzy popped out of the toilet and danced a jig while singing a song about her oatmeal. She then ripped her pants off and ran through the restauraunt kicking over chairs. Owen crapped in his pants.

* * *

"Hey, Gwen, flick that Jello into my mouth with your spoon!" Izzy yelled to Gwen. Gwen tried to get it in her mouth, the Jello sailed over Izzy's shoulder... and right into Heather's lap.

"Alright, who threw this!?" Heather shouted. "I bet it was Duncan!" Courtney glared at Duncan as she said this. She picked up her sandwich and threw it at Duncan.

"Whoa, calm down Princess." He replied smoothly. That prompted Courtney to throw her lunch wildly at Duncan, hitting Noah, Zeke, and Mike in the process.

"Food fight!" Geoff shouted across the mess hall. Everyone started throwing food at everyone else.

Heather tossed an ice pop through the air. It hit LeShawna in the face and slowly slid down, leaving a trail of sugary liquid on her face. Harold, Gwen, Bridgette and LeShawna confronted Heather. That's when things got serious.

Chef rushed to the scene. Harold, Heather, Tyler, and Lindsay were laying knocked out on the floor. Gwen, Duncan, and Courtney had some serious bruises. Justin had a cut, and Owen was panting for breath. The rest were just staring.

Chef called some interns to help carry the people who were knocked out to the medical center. Everyone else followed. Chef and the interns bandaged everyone up and sent them all to their cabins for the rest of the night.

* * *

Bridgette and Geoff were making out on a couch while their friends died. They kissed until they were the oldest people in the world. They kept kissing. They died kissing but didn't care because they were kissing.

* * *

**How was that? Good? Bad? Tell me in a review! And don't forget, send me ideas!**


End file.
